


Their First Halloween

by ValkyrieShepard



Series: Nephilim Family [13]
Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 08:45:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2541503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieShepard/pseuds/ValkyrieShepard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nero is old enough to insist on dressing up and going out for Halloween</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their First Halloween

Dante had never celebrated Halloween.

 

Not in the traditional, dressing up and going trick-or-treating way anyway. He had spent most of his youth fighting or running away, trying just to survive. There hadn’t been a place for that in his life.

Then when he was old enough he would go out to party, and fuck. At least that gave him a place to stay for the night. The trailer he’d had before he met Vergil had been the first time he had owned a semi permanent home, before that, he could never be quite certain if he would find a place.

 

Vergil’s foster parents had let their staff decorate the house, sure, but they didn’t care enough about him to actually take their foster son out when he was a child. He had been more of a trophy than someone they actually cared about. It had been “in” that season to adopt a child.

When Vergil got older he was already thinking himself above such petty festivities. He’d rather spend Halloween as he did any other night - locked away in his room, hacking into one secure database or other for fun.

 

But now it was different for both of them. Their son was almost two years old, and of course he had noticed all the decorations popping up everywhere, heard other children talk about the holiday excitedly.

Nero was able now to speak small sentences and had completely left crawling behind. He could walk pretty quickly, only tended to be a bit wobbly on his feet on rare occasions. Though when he had his eyes set on something, he could race towards it at an incredible speed.

 

Vergil had been against celebrating this “stupid” holiday at first, but he had had no chance against puppy eyes from both his brother _and_ son. Dante went so far as to pick Nero up to hold him out at arm’s length, right into Vergil’s face.

 

“Would you really deny our son this fun holiday?”, he had asked. Nero was smart enough to use the saddest look he could muster.

 

Vergil had rolled his eyes, but gave in eventually. He had noticed how excited Dante was about it, probably even more excited than Nero. Once again he was reminded of the way his brother had grown up. Dante didn’t even have the chance to not want to celebrate Halloween. Vergil was convinced he would have loved it as a child.

 

But he was a perfectionist. There was no way that, once he committed to something, he would half-ass it. And so a day later Dante and Nero came home from a playground date with Alex and her son Credo to find the entire apartment - and their store - decorated in the spirit of Halloween.

Ghosts, pumpkins, witches and the like were everywhere, he had even carved pumpkins to set them outside their store, each depicting a different demon. How he had managed that so quickly was a mystery to Dante until Kat opened the door to the living room for them, shouting “Ta-da!”.

 

Nero was completely in awe at this magical land they had stepped into and started to explore the apartment as if he had been here for the first time.

 

“Do you know what you want to be for Halloween, Nero?”, Kat asked when the little one had all but collapsed into Vergil’s lap after his long and exhausting exploration.

 

“Want Link!”, he said and Dante had to grin. Before he put their son to bed they had played Wind Waker for a while during the last few weeks. Nero absolutely adored the blond hero and wanted to be just like him. Dante had already gotten him a small toy sword that he loved to swing around, imitating the noises Link did in the game.

 

“Link…?”, Kat asked, obviously not familiar with the game.

 

“Legend of Zelda”, Dante and Vergil said at the same time. They stared at each other, Dante tilting his head slightly.

 

“How do _you_ know Legend of Zelda?”, he asked Vergil.

 

“I’ve played it…”, he replied.

 

“Oh no”, Dante groaned. “Don’t tell me you’re an even bigger nerd than I thought you were?!”

 

“If I’m one then so are you.”

 

Dante paused for a moment, frowning.

 

“Dammit”, he said eventually. “Stop with your logic.”

 

“Link!”, Nero interrupted.

 

“I will make you his clothes”, Vergil said. He caressed Nero’s cheek with a gentleness he rarely let show. The little one was already yawning. Today had been an exciting day.

 

“You’ll make the clothes?”, Kat asked, an eyebrow raised. “I didn’t know you could sew.”

 

“I have learned that Vergil is a man of… many talents”, Dante said, grinning suggestively.

 

“Seriously, Dante, you have to do that in front of your son?” Kat was pretending to be appalled but smiled at the stupid comment anyway.

 

“Oh he’s already asleep, don’t worry.”

 

Nero was, but Vergil kept him in his lap for a little while longer before putting him to bed. Dante could watch his brother look down at their son for ages, there was so much love there - the picture was perfect.

 

After he was in bed they kept discussing their costumes, they still didn’t have any for themselves and Nero would be disappointed if they didn’t dress up too.

Eventually Kat suggested Thor and Loki, saying that it would fit them. A hammer and a cape? Dante was immediately all over the idea.

 

“I’m not sure you would look good as a blond”, Vergil said, arms crossed.

 

“Ah well, we can have some liberties, I’m sure Nero won’t mind.” Dante made a vague gesture with his hand, dismissing the thought.

 

Black-haired Thor it was - and black-haired Loki, as Vergil insisted he’d be authentic. He didn’t half-ass _anything_.

 

Vergil worked for an entire week on their costumes and barely got any sleep. Thankfully he didn’t sleep a lot anyway, and his Nephilim physiology helped with his sewing marathon too.

 

It was all worth it in the end though, he had done amazing work and Nero was beside himself with excitement when he was finally allowed to put on his Link costume.

 

“Ho-ly… bananas our son is _so cute_!”, Dante exclaimed when Nero rushed toward him in full costume to smack his toy sword against his leg. “Ow!”

 

“And you…”, Vergil whispered as he came up behind Dante to wrap his arms around his brother’s waist. Dante realized with a start he had never done that before. He liked it. “You look _hot_.”

 

Vergil had kept to comic canon of course, he really was that big of a nerd, so Dante was wearing the classic black tunic adorned with silver plates, chainmail trousers with high boots, and the famous red cape. He had even crafted a hammer that was now strapped to his belt.

 

A tiny giggle coming from around his knee drew Dante’s attention to Nero who was grinning up at them.

 

“Kiss!”, he said as he clung to Dante’s leg.

 

“The hero of Hyrule commands it- woah!” Dante had turned his head to lean in for a kiss but now he saw his brother in his costume for the first time - and with black hair.

 

“What do you think?”, Vergil asked and stepped away from Dante to let him appreciate his whole outfit.

 

The black trousers, armored boots, green shirt and fur lined coat, even the small gold horns he was wearing suited him incredibly. He was Loki tonight, god of mischief, and if that didn’t sound promising…

 

“Wow… I think… I…” It was rare that Dante was speechless, he would rather say nonsense than nothing at all but this, this was enough to make his mind blank.

 

“Kiiiiss!”, Nero reminded them and Dante was sure it was the appropriate way to express what he thought of the outfit.

 

He thought the lengthy kiss with his tongue halfway down Vergil’s throat did the trick, as both of them came away flushed from it. Nero was looking up at them, hands pressed to his mouth as he still giggled uncontrollably.

 

“That we are going to do later”, Vergil said quietly, breathlessly.

 

“Oh you bet your sweet ass we will…”

 

“Ha-yah!”

 

“Ow!”, Vergil exclaimed and rubbed his leg where Nero had hit him with his sword. “I understand… I understand. We’ll go meet up with Alex, Jane and Credo in a minute don’t you worry.”

 

Nero excitedly hobbled up and down, the tip of his green hat flapping back and forth until Vergil stooped down to pick him up. Nephilim or not, they couldn’t let him walk the streets on his own, he was still far too young for that.

 

They drove all the way up to Alex and Jane’s neighborhood, which was, granted, far nicer than the one they lived in. They had grown fond of their area and the people that lived there, even if it meant dealing with the occasional break in attempt. Though after a few burglars had sustained considerable injuries their reputation kept them pretty much safe.

 

But here in the suburbs they could enjoy this day in peace. This neighborhood was one big cliché. White picket fences, impeccable, calculated decorations and houses that seemed to be identical in almost every way. Dante made a gagging noise when they first drove through the gate inside, the place just didn’t have any character.

 

The one place that looked a little bit unique was the one that Vergil pulled into, Jane, Alex and their son were just coming out the door. After they got out and Credo saw Nero he rushed towards him on his little legs. Credo was older, but they were roughly the same size, soon Nero would be taller but at the moment, they were the best of friends.

 

“Zelda!”, Nero shouted as he wrapped his small arms around Credo, who was dressed up as the princess tonight, dress, crown and all.

 

Alex, who was Spider-Woman, and Jane aka Captain Marvel for the evening, beamed at them.

 

“He just insisted on being Zelda”, Jane said, her blonde, long hair perfect for the costume. “Said she was so tough and fierce he wanted to be just like her. Look at them so happy together.”

 

They were happy indeed, inspecting each other’s costumes, ‘ooh’-ing and ‘aah’-ing at every detail, at one point Nero tried to lift Credo up but he wasn’t quite strong enough yet. Instead he posed in front of him, brandishing his sword to fight off an invisible enemy. Though Credo insisted he had magic and could take care of himself, he was all too happy to hide behind Nero.

 

“Oh my god”, Alex sighed. “I’m so proud… they’re both huge nerds already!”

 

“Please, anything but nerds”, Dante said, leaning against his brother, but his smile was betraying him.

 

“Hate to break it to you, sugah”, Jane said, her southern accent coming through tonight. “But you’re a nerd too.”

 

“No- I mean… just”, he looked down at himself and his amazing Thor outfit. “Whatever, let’s go get some candy!”

 

They hadn’t planned on letting their children walk on their own, all four parents were still nervous about it, but the neighborhood was quiet, no one was out with their cars tonight. It was just parents and children, dressed up going from house to house. And then there were Nero and Credo, who were holding hands and refused to be separated.

Soon enough the two little ones would get tired anyway, their legs wouldn’t support them down the whole street so they simply followed close behind them as they walked up to the first house.

Vergil helpfully leaned forward to ring the doorbell for them as Credo pretended to do it with his ‘magic’.

 

“You’re just a big old sap”, Dante whispered into his ear, earning a small nudge into his ribs. He flinched but the grin that spread on his face hardly left him the whole afternoon.

 

“Ooh my, what great costumes!”, the old lady who answered the door exclaimed. “Such a cute couple!”

 

The two boys grinned at each other, then back at the lady as they received their first candy. Vergil had sown Nero a purple spoils bag that matched the rest of his outfit, and Nero carefully put the candy bar inside, like a prize he had earned after a fight. Credo did the same, and after dutifully thanking the woman they were off to their next house.

They almost had to hurry to keep up with them, but after a few more houses, their predictions came true and both of them asked to be carried from then on. Though Dante and Jane had to walk close enough to each other that they could hold hands. Credo didn’t even question the demonic arm he was holding, and Dante was glad he had been able to make a friend like this. They had explained the situation to Alex and Jane of course, one of the few that knew about them, but a two and a half year old would hardly understand.

 

By the end of the street Nero and Credo’s bags were surprisingly full, and as darkness started to fall, they decided to make their way back to Alex and Jane’s. There the two children turned their bags upside down, spreading their candy on the floor.

Nero let himself fall onto it, giggling, as he pretended to swim through it.

 

“So much candy!”, he told Credo, who was already eating his first chocolate bar. Some of it was smeared around his mouth and Nero giggled at him, but then joined in the feast.

 

“They’ll be sick”, Jane said, halfway on their way to stop them.

 

“Of course they’ll be”, Alex pulled her down onto the couch by her arm again. “It’s their first Halloween, they’ll get sick and complain, and then it’ll all happen again next year. That’s what it’s _supposed_ to be like, right guys?”

 

“Well…”, Dante fidgeted in his seat until Vergil put an arm around him to calm him down. “I’ve never done… this before.”

 

“Are you serious?”, Jane asked, her eyes only flitting over to Credo every few minutes. “Why not?”

 

“Sort of grew up on the streets. Had better things to do. Like fight demons.”

 

“Oh gosh, I’m so sorry…”, Jane was visibly uncomfortable with her blunder.

 

“Nah it’s fine”, Dante glanced up at his brother in whose arms he was lying right now. “I’m more than fine… now.”

 

“And you call _me_ a big old sap”, Vergil chuckled as he pressed a kiss to the top of Dante’s head.

 

They chatted like that for a little while longer, until Jane noticed that their boys had fallen asleep - on top of each other. Mouths and clothes smeared with chocolate, Nero had his head in Credo’s lap, who in turn was sleeping on Nero’s hip. But they were exhausted enough that they did not even wake up when they disentangled them. After quick goodbyes Dante and Vergil made their way home to put their son to bed.

 

“I can’t believe things have been going so smoothly for what… over a year now?”, Dante was sprawled out on the couch, his cape discarded on the floor. Vergil walked over to him, straddling his lap.

 

“What do you mean?”, he asked as he let his hands trail up and down his brother’s chest.

 

“Well… we can’t get dragged into Limbo anymore, we haven’t been surprise attacked by demons in such a long time, and all of our jobs have gone down without a problem. I just… expect things to go wrong at any moment.”

 

“You’re not used to happiness.” As usual Vergil was just on point. He could read him like an open book.

 

“I guess not…” He pushed himself up to embrace his brother, who was startled at first but quickly relaxed into the touch. “Promise you won’t leave.”

 

Vergil’s grip on Dante’s tunic tightened.

 

“I promise, Dante. We’ll always be together.”

 

A shaky sigh escaped Dante’s lips as he pressed them to the crook of Vergil’s neck. He had no idea why he had suddenly become so emotional, but his brother was the only person around who he would allow himself to be like this.

 

“I want you inside me”, Vergil whispered into his ear, his hand had come up to brush through the hair at his neck. “Now.”

 

“You can use that teleportation spell you’ve been practicing then”, Dante smirked as he undid the buttons on Vergil’s coat, sliding it over his shoulders to let it drop onto the cape that was already on the floor. His shirt followed, but he left the fingerless gloves and gold horns. They really, really suited Vergil.

 

“Ah”, Vergil gasped at the kisses Dante peppered over his chest. “Not when you do that.”

 

“Just testing your concentration.” He had no intention of stopping. He dragged his tongue over Vergil’s nipple and felt him shudder. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Vergil do the hand movements he had seen him practice many times before. They had dabbled in different kinds of spells and magic that they might be capable of, and Vergil had managed to teleport small things from different rooms of the apartment. Whether it would work tonight was questionable.

 

A soft light appeared in Vergil’s hand, getting brighter and brighter until it suddenly stopped. Dante turned his head to see that his brother had managed to teleport the lube from the nightstand into his hand.

 

“Have I mentioned how much I love this spell?”, Dante said, already working on undoing his brother’s pants.

 

“Not what I intended to use it for, but I agree, it is handy.”

 

Dante reached inside his brother’s pants, finding him already hard and he started to stroke him as they leaned in for a kiss. One that Vergil quickly interrupted again. Dante moved into the empty space Vergil left, until he was pushed away.

His brother got up to quickly get rid of the rest of his clothes, and Dante was about to do the same.

 

“Leave it on”, Vergil said as he settled himself back into Dante’s lap in his glorious nakedness. He only allowed Dante to pull down his own pants to expose his own erection. “Come on, hurry.”

 

Dante had never seen his brother this desperate to be fucked. While it was true that Vergil was usually on top, it was not a new thing for his brother to switch sides once in a while. But never like this. Never had he been so impatient that he coated his own fingers with lube, to push himself down on them before Dante could say anything.

 

“Slow down, Vergil”, Dante warned. “You’ll hurt yourself.”

 

By the look on his brother’s face it had already been too late for that. He was frowning, eyes closed, as his chest rose and fell with deep breaths. But he didn’t stop, kept stretching himself. All Dante could do was kiss him, wrap his hand around both their erections, pumping them at the same time. Their breathing was almost completely in synch, the shared air between them was hot.

 

“Dante”, Vergil gasped. “Now.”

 

Already he was slipping his fingers out of himself, started to coat Dante’s erection with more lube. It was way too soon, Dante could tell.

 

“Stop”, Dante pushed against his brother’s chest. “Are you absolutely sure?”

 

“Yes, Dante, yes”, Vergil was nodding furiously to emphasize his point. Dante didn’t understand, but he seemed so desperate for it, so sure about it too. He wasn’t going to turn away the man he loved.

 

Vergil wrapped his arms around Dante’s neck to lift himself up and onto his cock, not hesitating to push down onto him. He gasped in pain, the breath hot against Dante’s face. They were so close, their foreheads were almost touching, but Vergil kept them apart just that little bit.

Dante felt the warmth of his brother engulf him more and more, he was so tight around him… His eyes fell shut and he moaned at the sensation, already his mind was clouded by the pleasure, the way his entire skin seemed to be on fire.

Soon enough Vergil was moving, pushing himself up and down to ride his brother with increasing speed. He bit down on his lip, most likely trying to contain the moans that were threatening to tumble from his lips. Dante could feel him relaxing around him, could feel his brother shuddering against him in shared pleasure. Until finally he couldn’t stop himself anymore and his head fell back, prompting Dante to open his eyes again.

He leaned in to kiss his brother’s neck, could feel as well as hear the moans that were now escaping his lips as he started to stroke his cock again.

 

“Come inside me, Dante”, Vergil whispered against him. He pushed down, until all of Dante was inside him, and rolled his hips.

 

“Oh fuck…”, Dante mumbled. How was he so good at this when he rarely did it? But then his brother was good at everything he put his mind to.

Vergil did it again and Dante was coming apart against his chest, felt like he might dissolve in this wave of pleasure at any moment. His brother had to reach down to stroke himself as Dante could only manage to desperately hold on to Vergil’s back.

 

“C-close…”, Dante breathed against him in some attempt at a warning. But Vergil was, too, and in one glorious burst of sparks behind his eyes he felt him come against his chest, as Dante, too, came inside his brother.

 

They had managed to come at the same time more and more lately. If he weren’t fucked out thoroughly, Dante might have wondered about that.

 

“Thank you…”, Vergil whispered when he had calmed down a little. He was looking at Dante with a look he had hardly ever seen before. Surrender. Vergil surrendered to him.

 

“For what?” Dante hadn’t thought he could love his brother more than he already did, but days like these proved him wrong.

 

“For not leaving, either.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is just... really sappy I'm sorry


End file.
